1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data access apparatus, and more particularly, to a data access apparatus utilizing a mirror mechanism for increasing data access speed and ensuring data correctness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, data stored in a storage apparatus are protected by error correction codes (ECC). For example, data stored in a storage apparatus can be corrected by a corresponding ECC when the data are found to contain errors. However, the ECC utilized for error-correction has some limitations. For example, the ECC cannot be used for correcting errors included in data when the number of errors in the data is larger than a specific value (e.g. N bits). In many modern electronic devices, conventional hard disks are replaced by storage devices (e.g. flash memory) with faster access speed, and using the ECC for error correction is time-consuming. ECC is therefore unable to meet the requirements of fast access in modern electronic devices.